The present invention relates to connector for electrically connecting electronic part such as a ceramic-made LSI package, for example, to a printed wiring board. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector of a land grid array type in which a terminal of an electronic part and a column of the connector are brought into contact with each other under a certain level of pressure for electrical connection. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing such a connector as described. The present invention still further relates to an electronic apparatus in which electric connection is carried out using such a connector as described.
The LSI package as electronic part includes LSI packages of a PGA (Pin grid Array) type, a BGA (Ball grid Array) type, and an LGA (Land grid Array) type. The LSI package of a PGA type is that a plurality of pin-shaped terminals are arranged in a grid-like fashion on the package surface. The LSI package of an LGA type is that a plurality of plane terminals called land is arranged in a grid-like fashion on the package surface. Further, the LSI package of a BGA type is that spherical solder balls are connected to the lands arranged on the package of an LGA type. There are systems described below for connecting these electronic parts to another electronic part such as a board.
As regards the electronic part of a PGA type, respective pin-like terminals of one electronic part are inserted into receptacle provided in the other electronic part to thereby connect the electronic parts. As for the electronic part of a BGA type, the solder balls formed on one electronic part are arranged on respective terminals provided on the other electronic part to mount the one electronic part on the other electronic part. Then, the solder balls are heated to melt, thereby connecting the two electronic parts. For the electronic part of an LGA type, a plate-like connector having electrically conducive members arranged in a grid-like fashion similar to the terminals of electronic part, and an electrically conductive plane film formed of resins containing electrically conductive particles are prepared. Then, such a connector or a film as described is put and arranged on the other electronic part having a plurality of terminals arranged in a grid-like fashion, and further, the one electronic part is arranged on the connector or film. The one electronic part is pressed against the other electronic part through the connector or film, and the one electronic part and the other electronic part are fastened mechanically to each other by means of screws or the like, thereby connecting the two electronic parts electrically. Alternatively, heating is carried out while pressing the one electronic part against the other electronic part to melt a film sandwiched therebetween, thereby connecting the two electronic parts.
The techniques for connecting the electronic part of those types as described above to other electronic part using a connector are disclosed, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open NOS. 6-104035, 10-199641, 2001-93635, and 2001-167831.